<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turnabout by Traviosita9124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043375">Turnabout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124'>Traviosita9124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Established Throuple, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Pegging, Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz makes a request, and while the girls agree, some conditions do apply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turnabout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever so slightly inspired by Rachman Blake's set where he talks about trying pegging with a former girlfriend. Look it up since it's good for laughs, and there will be far fewer of those here. </p><p>Today's Kinktober prompt: toys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight,” Daisy said. “You’re asking for anal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz’ hands paused their work of massaging Jemma, freezing momentarily to cup her shapely bottom as their girlfriend’s words hit his ears. He’d been trying to go for something more tactfully worded than Daisy’s blunt statement, even though that was the long and short of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I was askin’,” he said, leaning over the backs of Jemma’s bare thighs to nip at where the lace edge of her knickers stretched over the curve of her bottom, “was if it was somethin’ that we could talk about and consider addin’ t’ our repertoire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his fingers slip beneath the flimsy fabric, grinning when he felt Jemma shiver in pleasure beneath his touch. He looked up and watched as she turned to look over her shoulder at them, the barest hint of a knowing smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, in short, what Daisy said then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz licked his lips, his eyes darting between Jemma’s bottom, her eyes, and Daisy’s knowing smirk. He should have known that they’d see right through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, that’s what I’m askin’ for-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut off on a groan as he felt Daisy’s nimble fingers slip through the opening on his boxers to wrap around his half-hard cock and give him a firm squeeze. Between their conversation and her attention, Fitz was rapidly growing hard and would soon be past the point of being able to focus properly. He already was so distracted that he didn’t catch the way the girls were looking at each other, or how it spelled his obvious doom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I have good news, Fitz.” The warm wash of Daisy’s breath over his ear and neck made him whimper as he slowly thrust into her hold and lowered himself to hover over Jemma. “We’re willing to agree to your request, but on one condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy kept stroking him as she spoke, her wrist twisting and palm pulling over the head of his cock in a way that made him want to just get naked and lose himself in both women. It also made him liable to agree to pretty much anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me,” Fitz gasped. “Tell me what y’ want and it’s yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want you to go first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz froze as the suggestion hit his ear and worked its way into his brain, solidifying itself and sending bolts of desire straight to his gut. He was painfully hard now and the thought of letting the girls play with him like that in order to be able to return the favor… His cock twitched, and that was all the answer he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, whatever y’ want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt more than hear Daisy’s chuckle, the way it pressed her breasts against his arm and shoulder and knew he was in for the best trouble he could ever hope for when she whispered, “Perfect. Trust us. We’ll take good care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daisy: They’re here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been all he’d needed to see to send him scurrying back to Daisy’s - really their - bunk at the end of the day. She’d sent the text just after lunch and so he’d been forced into desk work for the afternoon in a bid to hide his half-hard prick from anyone else working int he laboratory. Jemma hadn’t helped matters. She’d received the same text and he knew it, thanks to the way she kept bending over in front of him at every opportunity. She’d worn a pair of pants that made her arse look fantastic, and by the time the day had ended he had been raring to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that didn’t mean he didn’t hesitate the tiniest bit once he got into the room and saw what they’d ordered laid out neatly on the bed. His blue gaze took it all in, from the lube to the heavy metal training plugs to the harness and dildo that they’d ordered, and felt his belly clench, although whether in excitement or fear, Fitz couldn’t quite say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax.” He stiffened momentarily then relaxed as he felt Jemma nip at his earlobe. “Daisy promised we’d go slow to start. Just the first training plug tonight,” she palmed his bum, subtly reminding him of just where that plug would be going, “and then we’ll go from there. Or are you having second thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz swallowed, stealing himself, then turned his head to capture Jemma’s lips beneath his own, taking the opportunity to soothe himself and his anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite second thoughts, but,” he glanced at the vaguely flesh-colored dildo and looked back to Jemma, “that doesn’t seem like it’ll be an easy fit, does it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did his best not to be hurt by her burst of laughter, even though it was loud enough to bring Daisy out of the attached bath. Fitz’ bruised ego was soothed by the sight of her in black lace and he quickly schooled his expression back into something closer to interested than anxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you know why we wanted you to go first,” Daisy said as Jemma reached around to palm his now-erect cock through his trousers. “And that’s slightly smaller than you, too. We have the measurements to prove it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any stroking of his ego had to wait since the girls had other plans in mind. He was swept up in a wave of kisses and caresses and discarded clothing that ended with the three of them landing on the mattress in a disorganized, if enthusiastic, pile of limbs that were all desperate to remain as close as possible for as long as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz lost track of time as he busied himself with lavishing attention on first Jemma’s, then Daisy’s, breasts, followed by what he was certain was the best head he’d ever received. Just when he was on the edge of coming, Daisy encouraged him to turn over and crawl between her open thighs, her intention obvious. He was bright enough that he didn’t need to be told twice, and eagerly settled there, cock aching and ready to slide home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was stopped, however, by the feeling of Jemma’s hand on his hip keeping him from pushing into Daisy. Fitz looked back at her over his shoulder to ask why she’d stopped him, only to feel his confusion dissipate as soon as he caught sight of what was in her other hand. The bottle of lube and the smallest of the training plugs. His eyes zeroed in on those items as his belly clenched in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, love? Any second thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz looked at Jemma with dazed, lust-filled eyes and shook his head. “No, no second thoughts.” How could he have second thoughts when they were making him feel so bloody good. “I’m ready when y’ are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile would have been reward enough, but when she lubed the toy and reached between his cheeks to tease it against the puckered muscle, Fitz would have sworn he’d touched a livewire. He moaned, his head dropping to bury his face between Daisy’s breasts, and he did his best to hold still for Jemma as she carefully worked it into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the tease had been like touching a livewire, having it fully seated and the tip just brushing his prostate was akin to nirvana. Fitz felt like he was liable to go off at any minute and murmured as much to his lovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, Fitz,” Daisy whispered as she parted her legs further. “Come here, and let us make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled forward on his knees and artlessly thrust into her, eagerly giving into the pleasure promised by being safely tucked between his girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that first night, they had quickly worked their way through the rest of Fitz’ training. He hadn’t anticipated how much he’d enjoy having the girls use toys on him in this way, but he was glad they’d asked and he’d accepted. The pleasure was truly mind-blowing, and he was quickly learning firsthand just how much power lay in trusting your partners that kind of access to your body. Not to mention the benefit of truly mind-blowingly good orgasms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, that didn’t mean he wasn’t a little nervous having Daisy on her knees behind him, the black straps of the harness wrapping around her hips and thighs constantly drawing his eye to her. And it was only natural that from there they’d fall further to see the faux cock that dangled between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She casually stroked a hand over it, spreading it with lube and making it shine in the dim light. Just knowing what she was planning on doing to him was enough to make his knees go weak, so much so that Fitz had to look away. He distracted himself by focusing on Jemma, placing kisses along her spine and flexing his hips forward, thrusting shallowly into her and making them both whimper. He just knew that there was no way he’d last long, and hoped that both women would let him make it up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Daisy asked as she gently applied lube to his bottom, the motion of her hand easy thanks to all the practice she’d had recently. He groaned when he felt her press inside, his hips shifting backward in search of more. She pulled her fingers away with a soft chuckled and set the tip of the dildo against him, then waited. “Fitz, I need you to listen to me. Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, although the truth was that his focus was already further down the road, thinking about the pleasure he was about to receive and hoped to give. “I’m listenin’, Daisy. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to take things slow. Don’t fight through it if it hurts, do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he panted, every nerve primed and ready, “yes, I promise Daisy. Cross my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right,” she said, pressing her hand flat to his lower back. “Here we go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz muffled his groan against Jemma’s shoulder as he felt Daisy thrust into him, the slight burn as his body opened to her only heightening the pleasure of the moment for him. Between having Jemma around his aching prick and Daisy filling him just so, he momentarily forgot to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inhale, exhale,” Daisy reminded him as she ran a gentle hand over his back and down to palm one of his arse cheeks. “You’re doing beautifully, but you need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as every instinct was screaming at him to move, he did what he was told and held still, allowing his body to adjust to the sensation. Fitz lost all track of time, but eventually found himself nodding, his nose just brushing against Jemma’s shoulder as he whispered, “I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were a blur after that. It took them a moment to find a rhythm that worked for the three of them, but when they did, it was absolutely brilliant. Each forward thrust of his hips drove him into Jemma, and each time he pulled back stars exploded behind his eyes as Daisy guided the toy over his prostate. As predicted, Fitz didn’t last long. It only took a few more strokes before he came with a hoarse shout, his hips jerking sharply against Jemma’s arse as he spilled himself inside her, leaving him thankful that he’d at least managed to get a hand on her clit and bring her with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He somehow just managed to avoid collapsing on top of Jemma, extending his arms to take his weight on his hands as Daisy carefully withdrew to take care of cleaning up. Fitz dimly thought that he should be helping, but all he could manage was to curl around Jemma as Daisy cleaned him and pulled the blankets up over him and Jemma. A few minutes later, he felt her crawl in, too, and reached out to rest his hand over her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’ didn’t get t’ finish,” he mumbled, his tone clearly disappointed. “Give me a minute and--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fitz,” Daisy said, cutting him off with a kiss to the cheek as she wrapped her arm around them both, “I can wait. You two put on a good enough show that I’m willing to hold off for a little while, but trust me, I’ll come to collect eventually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure y’ will,” Fitz shot back as Jemma lifted Daisy’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it, “and we’ll be happy to deliver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m counting on it.” She shifted a little, burrowing closer to Fitz. “But the real question is, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz took a moment to consider her question before smirking and replying, “Ready t’ take my turn.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>